


@_kyloren

by seventeensteps



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: ren@_kyloren • 12 Oct 2017so theres this guy at work with red hair





	@_kyloren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leadsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadsan/gifts).



 

**ren** @_kyloren • 12 Oct 2017

so theres this guy at work with red hair

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 12 Oct 2017

fuck him

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 16 Oct 2017

if ur reading this fuck u

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 16 Oct 2017

first thing in the morning and i have to serve his ginger ass jesus christ i wish snoke fired him

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 16 Oct 2017

ill sabotage his desk with these pieces of shit he told me to throw out

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 16 Oct 2017

aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 17 Oct 2017

thank christ hes on a business trip

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 27 Oct 2017

shit is he dead yet

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 27 Oct 2017

serves him right haha

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 29 Oct 2017

bought some new toys guys

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 29 Oct 2017

im hungry

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 29 Oct 2017

theres a store two blocks away that sells self-acclaimed perfectly baked pumpkin pies but its too cold to get out of this blanket

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 29 Oct 2017

ok shit i cant finish this by myself why did i ever buy the whole thing anyway

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 31 Oct 2017

trick!

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 1 Nov 2017

the office is blessedly silent

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 6 Nov 2017

well guess who decided to come join us today

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 6 Nov 2017

his majesty himself

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 6 Nov 2017

wtf why is he even skinnier than before

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 6 Nov 2017

@bb_dameron shut the fuck up

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 9 Nov 2017

oh what

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 9 Nov 2017

uh

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 20 Nov 2017

dude he bakes cupcakes what the hell

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 21 Nov 2017

no way

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 21 Nov 2017

oh man

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 21 Nov 2017

it physically pains me to watch this

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 21 Nov 2017

his voice is SO LOUD

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 21 Nov 2017

@bb_dameron @bb_finn you stop that

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 21 Nov 2017

@bb_dameron @bb_finn ill tell her about that time she left her house with you two

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 21 Nov 2017

@bb_dameron @bb_finn thought so

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Nov 2017

holy shit

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Nov 2017

haha

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Nov 2017

weeeeelp hes still a dick though

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Nov 2017

dammit me

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 24 Nov 2017

dammit he smells good

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 24 Nov 2017

@bb_finn @bb_dameron shut the fuck up i can still blackmail you

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 24 Nov 2017

@bb_dameron @bb_finn hey no nonononononono

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 24 Nov 2017

@bb_finn @bb_dameron @c00ljedi_rey what

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 24 Nov 2017

@c00ljedi_rey @bb_finn @bb_dameron you traitor

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 28 Nov 2017

guys hes on another business trip

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 28 Nov 2017

who goes on a work-related trip so close to holiday anyway

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 28 Nov 2017

@c00ljedi_rey no im not

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 4 Dec 2017

its too long godddammit

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 4 Dec 2017

@c00ljedi_rey @bb_finn @bb_dameron i dont care about what youre thinking

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 4 Dec 2017

huh

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 17 Dec 2017

@bb_dameron why the fuck did you ask me im not his mom

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 17 Dec 2017

@bb_dameron what

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 17 Dec 2017

@bb_dameron call me

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 17 Dec 2017

@bb_dameron youre annoying

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 17 Dec 2017

@bb_dameron but thanks anyway

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 19 Dec 2017

@c00ljedi_rey idk probably

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 21 Dec 2017

@c00ljedi_rey phasma will kill me

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 21 Dec 2017

@c00ljedi_rey okay okay okay jesus christ

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 21 Dec 2017

jesus christ

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Dec 2017

fuck you

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 21 Dec 2017

im not deleting that

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 21 Dec 2017

uh huh

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Dec 2017

those disgusting lovebirds

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Dec 2017

@c00ljedi_rey i dont care

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Dec 2017

@c00ljedi_rey what

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Dec 2017

hes fucking irritating

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Dec 2017

dammit i miss him so much

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Dec 2017

@c00ljedi_rey @bb_dameron no

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Dec 2017

oh

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Dec 2017

hes

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Dec 2017

drunk

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Dec 2017

guys??????

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Dec 2017

@c00ljedi_red @bb_dameron @bb_finn guys

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 22 Dec 2017

fuck

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 23 Dec 2017

so apparently i now have some “things” to blackmail mr gingerman too

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 23 Dec 2017

he [redacted]

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 23 Dec 2017

oh god my cheeks hurt this is not normal

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 23 Dec 2017

@c00ljedi_rey @bb_dameron sure whatever

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 24 Dec 2017

his mint choc chip cake is amazing?????

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 17h

no fuck its the best

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 8h

i swear millicent is more intelligent than @bb_dameron

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 8h

@bb_dameron say what you want im busy here

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 8h

@bb_dameron uh huh

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 2m

oops

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 2m

no i wont

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 1m

no

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 38s

i type very fast

 

**ren** @_kyloren • 6s

make me

 

**Author's Note:**

> i suddenly had an idea


End file.
